The Tenth Holy Grail War of OT
This game is composed of 9 Masters and 9 Servants. The game ends when all Servants are killed, or when all Masters are killed, or when only one Servant-Master pair remains. The first two situations result in no-wins; the third means that the remaining pair is the winner. ''Servants Spirit Form: Servants can take on spirit form in order to speed up regeneration and escape harm. While in spirit form, their regeneration is doubled, and no attack or ability can harm them. However, they cannot protect their Masters while in spirit form, nor can they use abilities or attack. Servants can leave the area to scout, but in doing so loses 20% mana each turn until they return back to their Master's side, or return to Corporeal Form. Masters can command their Servants to take on or leave spirit form once during their turn; this skill is a free action that occurs during the Master's support action (but does not replace his support action). Scouting: Servants can leave their Master to scout out enemy positions. Most Servants are incapable of regeneration while scouting unless otherwise specified. Combat: Neither Servants nor Masters can regenerate health while in combat unless otherwise specified. Death: Servants are killed once they reach 0 health or mana. Servants whose Masters are killed will lose 30% of their maximum mana each turn until they recontract or die. Regeneration: Each night, a resting character that does not engage in battle will restore their health and mana, with the exact value dependent on their max health and mana. Mana will regenerate in battle, but at a lesser rate. Civilians: Each location has civilians that can be attacked and killed in order to regenerate mana. Servants restore 40 mana each turn in which they kill a civilian, and only one civilian can be drained per night. In addition, civilians cannot be consumed in the middle of battle under normal circumstances. Those of the True Good, Lawful Good, and Lawful Neutral alignments may not eat civilians. Spiral Power: Each servant has the capacity to generate spiral power. Spiral power can boost certain parameters specified, remove limiters, etc. Masters Combat: As long as a Master's Servant is present and corporeal, the Master cannot be attacked except by a skill that specifically can strike Masters. Support skills that do not inflict damage can still be used on Masters. Servantless Masters: A Master whose Servant is killed can voluntarily leave the War peacefully, or can continue fighting or aiding their allies. Consuming Masters: Defeated Masters can be consumed by the opposing Servant if desired. A consumed Master restores 50% of the Servant's maximum mana pool. Contracts: Each Master has a powerful bond with his Servant; the existence of this contract allows the Master to use his command spells and provide prana to his Servant each turn. The Master is capable of breaking his contract or forming contracts with other Servants, but his number of command spells do not change with contracting with others. Command Spells: These are the ultimate commands given by Masters to Servants. As above, creating new contracts does not increase the number of command spells. However, command spells may be taken from the corpse of a dead master. There is no limit on the amount of command spells a master may have, but only one can be used per turn. Taking the command spells from a dead Master can only be done by other Masters and does not transfer any contracts the Master had. Multiple Servants: Should a Master happen to form contracts with more than one Servant, his ability to provide them mana decreases substantially. With two Servants, his mana regeneration is halved; with three, it is cut in quarters. With four, he cannot regenerate mana. With more than 4, he will only be able to allow 4 to regenerate per turn. The Map The map is something we like. It's something we need. But, as it is our creation (Infringing on others where necessary), we are not above destroying it. If it is found, that for some bizarre reason people do not want to move from their locations or that this city has become too much of a maze for you, we will remove sections as we see fit. This is not something we wish to do however, and should be used as a last resort. Warnings will be given. Let's hope the city doesn't come crumbling down before we even have to step in... Command Spells Masters can use command spells, special abilities that precede all moves in the turn order. A Master has access to three command spells, and cannot gain more if a Master forms a new contract. Once the third command spell is used, his current contract with his Servant is broken, though it can be reformed; however, certain unruly Servants may take the opportunity to turn on their former Master, especially Berserker. Live!: Increases the Servant's Endurance and Magical Defense to EX for the turn. Quit Holding Back: Increases all Servant parameters by 1 rank and 1 '+'. A-Rank stats instead gain 2'+', with A++ reaching A+++ and A+++ not being affected. Lasts one turn. Return to Spirit Form: One's Servant is immediately put into spirit form, regardless of other abilities that might prevent it. Quickly, Tank that!: One's Servant protects a specific target from enemy attacks defying any sense of logical movement, taking all damage aimed at that target. It still protects its Master at the same time. Get Over Here: The Master can use a command spell to summon their Servant to their current location from anywhere. The Servant is removed from any battle they're engaged in during the command spell phase. Grit Those Teeth!: Remove any debuffs affecting your Servant. Defy the Gods: Increases Luck to EX for one turn, allowing a critical strike to happen without fail as well as certainty involving any other luck related calculations. Do as I say!: You can use a command spell to give an absolute command to your misbehaving Servant, and they will be forced to obey to the extent of their abilities. Alliances Forming alliances are of course allowed. However, these alliances hold no value past the word and trust between the two (or more) Teams. As evidenced in War 5, and restated in our section about the logic game, red is not binding in the actual war. Though it should be, by canonical definition (Umineko canon, not Fate) we desire the logic game to stay seperate. Communication Communication between different Teams is only permitted if they are in the same area as one another.. A Servant/Master pair may communicate at any time in their personal topic. If an alliance is created, each team is permitted to contact them by certain electronic devices. Each team will be given a cell phone with no contacts. If an alliance is established, the two teams can determine if they would keep contact with each other by what would be considered as giving out their number. Once hostilities between two allied parties commence, they will no longer be able to contact each other using this method unless they re-ally for some strange reason. Battle Move order is determined by Agility first for all situations. In the case of tied Agility, Luck is to be used as a tie-breaker. Should Luck also be tied, the order shall be determined randomly. Combat Moves take place based on the following table, with the order within each category determined by the individual Agilities. *Phase 1: Command spell *Phase 2: Ambushes -> Reality Marble -> Support Noble Phantasm -> Servant support skills <--> Master support skills *Phase 3: Noble Phantasm -> Servant offensive skills / basic attacks -> Master offensive skills *Final Phase: Fleeing *Note: Combat order shown is based on average Agility. Move order is subject to change based on individual agility. Skirmishes do not exist in this war. All abilities performable in one turn (according to below) are able to be used on the first turn of encounter with an enemy. The exception to this, are Noble Phantasms and any skills specifically stating that they are unusable on the first turn. Any servants entering an already happening battle will also not be allowed to use their Noble Phantasm on the turn they enter. Actions in battle may be delayed. This means that you may choose to postpone your attacks until after you are attacked first, or until a certain event happens. Feel free to be creative. Both Masters and Servants are capable of using both a support skill and an offensive skill within a single turn; in addition, Masters can also use a command spell, for three actions each turn if desired. However, Servants that are using Noble Phantasms cannot use another skill in that turn. Servants can, instead of using an offensive skill, attack with a regular melee attack against one target. That target cannot respond with a counterattack. They can choose to use either physical or magical attacks. Multiple basic attacks are capable based on Agility. During the offensive phase, 1 attack can be used as well as basic attacks based on Agility. 1 rank and 1 + allows 1 basic attack in conjunction with any used skill, increasing depending on the gap between the attacker and defenders agility according to above. When a Servant flees, his action comes absolutely last in the turn order unless otherwise specified, allowing all other characters to direct attacks towards him or her. An ambush is only possible when you have been in an area for one full turn. Anyone who enters the area in which you prepared an ambush in, may be ambushed. A player being ambushed can not evade, ''and can not retaliate this turn. A servant may still block for an ambush directed at their master. If two Servants happen to direct offensive Noble Phantasms against each other during the course of a battle, the Noble Phantasms will clash, and the damage of both is reduced by the damage of the other. As a result, the stronger Noble Phantasm will be the only one to do damage, and its damage will be substantially reduced. It is possible for Servants to evade offensive skills or melee attacks during combat. In order to evade those skills, one must have higher AGI and LCK than the attacker. One's chance to dodge an enemy skill or attack is equal to a roll based on Agility and Luck. However, one cannot dodge a Noble Phantasm. It is also possible for Servants to deal critical hits during attacks, which multiplies the damage done in attacks by 1.31 - 1.39 after damage calculation. A roll using the luck parameter is used to decide critical strikes. Inflicting a critical hit with a Noble Phantasm does damage times 1.11 - 1.20. (Place Holder) 'Parameters' The parameters of characters determine their capabilities, their strengths, and their weaknesses. Parameters may also be amplified through skills, gaining '+'s; a Servant can only have 3 '+'s in a single parameter. 4 +'s result in a full rank. A - merely removes one +, and should not be seen on any statsheet. Damage':'' This is calculated according to the parameters (often referred to as stats) listed below. The formula used for damage calculations is here: Base) x (Offensive Stat Base) - (Defensive Base) + (Roll(D5)+15, as a percent) = Final Damage '''Health: The health of Servants and Masters; naturally, one dies if it reaches 0. The second part of one's health stat determines how much health is restored per turn resting. Health regeneration increases for servants if in spirit form. Mana: The amount of energy available to either a Servant or Master. Servants with 0 mana are considered dead, and may not return except through specific means. The second part of one's mana stat determines how much mana is restored per turn resting. Mana regeneration doubles for servants if in spirit form. Alignment: Alignment refers to the general personality and morals of the character. The Good - Evil spectrum defines a character's morality, while the Lawful - Chaotic demonstrates his willingness to obey laws in his actions. A character that is 'True Neutral' is neutral in both Good-Evil and Lawful-Chaotic. Strength and Magic: The damage done by Servants in Combat. Any abilities using other stats as a base for their attacks (ie: Attack X uses Agility as it's attacking stat, and is reduced by Luck) will have the attacking and defending stats correspond to these charts, fitting in according to their rank. Strength / Magic Base (.25 each +) EX: 9 A: 6 B: 5 C: 4 D: 3 E: 2 Defence and Magical Defence: This skill determines your resistance to enemy physical/magical skills and attacks. Endurance Base / Magic Defence (2.5% each +) EX: 70% A: 45% B: 35% C: 25% D: 15% E: 5% Agility: Agility is used to determine move order, with the higher Agility moving first. Servants get extra melee attacks per turn equal to a difference of 1 rank and 1 +. As well as being used in battle, the more agility determines the ability to cross the map. Higher agility lets one move further on the map. EX: Move Anywhere A: 4 B: 3 C: 2 D: 1 E: 1, but all movement takes place after all phases have happened. Luck: Acts as a tiebreaker in the case of tied agility. In addition, Luck determines how likely one is to dodge an attack or score a critical hit. The following numbers indicate the base Luck percentages. Modifiers are based on rolls. A miss occurs when your roll is 5 and below after adding your luck modifier. Pluses to critical range expands the chances of you getting a critical strike from 19-20. Critical strike chance is based on the roll itself, regardless of luck modifier. If you roll a 1 to hit, your attack epic fails. Epic fails mean that they will not do what you intended at the discretion of the GM. Sometimes these effects will be better than a miss, sometimes they won't, regardless it will do something different than simply miss. EX. Plus 5 to hit. Plus 2 to crit range. A: Plus 3 to hit. Plus 1 to crit range. B: Plus 2 to hit. Plus 1 to crit range C: Plus 1 to hit. Plus 0 to crit range. D: No effect E: Minus 1 to hit. Minus 2 to crit range. EX: +6 to roll chance A: + 3 to roll chance B: + 2 to roll chance C: + 1 to roll chance D: No chance change E: No chance change Noble Phantasm: Servants possess this parameter as well, which reveals approximately how powerful one's Noble Phantasms are. It has no other effects, and is exempt from any stat altering techniques. ''Spiral Power As stated, Spiral Power causes each servant (and only servant) has the capacity to generate spiral power. Spiral power can boost certain parameters specified, remove limiters, etc. It is best explained as a form of currency. Spiral power is gained by a percentage of combat damage done as well as the rank of the ability. The more abilities used, the more spiral power is gained. More people being hit by skills increases spiral power gain. More basic attacks increase spiral power. Activation of certain abilities gains more spiral power as well. Over time, spiral power may diminish for every turn that lacks the use of a skill or attack. Spiral power degeneration depends on the servant as well as the time not using skills or being in combat. Remaining in an area for two turns begins Spiral Radiation. Spiral Radiation can cause the area in which the servant remains to glow. The more time spent in the area, the more accurate the reading until the exact position is given away. A map with radiation shown will be posted for every update this applies to. Do not be fooled, because the epicenter of the radiation does not equal the source of the radiation. 'Effects' A (+) to One Stat Permanent Rank Up One Stat X turns Ressurect Familiar Till they die again Extend Buff X turns Debuff Remover Until reapplication Skills Skills are the abilities possessed by Servants and Masters. Certain skills do damage, along with their other effects; those skills have their damage determined in part by their rank. Skills can also gain '+'s to their rank, which increases the damage for each + by increasing the modifier by .25. The damage associated with the ranks depends on whether the skill is physical or magical in nature; physical skills use the table for Strength, while magical skills use the table for MAG. Of course, there are always exceptions. be Skills may be of the Support, Anti-Personnel, Anti-Army, or Anti-Fortress classfications. Support skills are buffs, and sometimes debuffs. Anti-Personnel targets up to a few people. Anti-Army skills target a large number of people. Anti-Fortress skills target the area itself, and thus, everyone in it. There may exist other classifications, and there may also be exceptions to the above statements. After all, very few things are truly a constant. 'Skill Base (Dependent on Magical or Physical attack) '''1.25 each + EX: 35 A: 20 B: 15 C: 10 D: 5 E: 2 ''Logic Game The logic game is, and should be, a separate entity from the War itself. The logic game will be monitored and overlooked, however. Blatant lies in red, as well as Identity Evasion when the correct Identity is proposed in blue with sufficient basis, are not allowed. Breaking this rule will result in a non-evasive answer, in red, from a GM. You will be warned the first time, answered for the second time, and from thereon out, will have information revealed about your character by the GM. We accept that in situations, what you "know" to be true can actually be wrong. Instances of this will not be penalized, but left to our judgment. Noncombatants are allowed to post blue, and participants of the War are still obligated to answer these claims. If you do not wish to participate in the logic game, do not answer nor post any blue. If you do, you shall be considered engaged, and have a responsibility to continue. Final word is always that of the GM. Disclaimer'': Much like the real world, things don't always go as planned. This will most definitely be applied to your abilities in this game. We're much to lazy to write down all of the different events and situations that could potentially happen when one event or the other happens, there's too many variables. As such, we, the GM's, reserve the right to add exceptions to when certain moves will be used. This should not, but potentially can, result in a repost/calculation of a Nights events. Due to the world's shape and position on a galactic scale, we may not always update when it would be beneficial to you. All GM's of this war live in the Atlantic Time Zone (UTC: -4). Our current goal is to have all updates done by what is early morning for us, and expecting all moves to be in by what would be considered "just after supper" to put things in a slight perspective. GM's also have the right to make any changes at any time in order to make the story progress in a proper manner. We WILL do things to stop things like turtling, team killing and overall things that are detrimental to game play. This is for the fun of everyone else involved in the game. With that in mind, We promise that nothing outrageous will happen. There will be no servants or masters added mid game (*cough**cough* Mewtwo...), nor will anyone be resurrected or killed. There are 9 teams. One for each class. This will not change mid game. We promise to be fair. Also, if you're a douchebag, We'll kick you and replace you with someone else, and no, before you ask, we will not reverse our decision. All the GM's are personal friends. We're on the same page here. If you don't like it, too bad, sign up for the next war; there are always outliers. There are times in which drastic actions may need to be taken, and we will try to treat this as a democracy in those times.